Lia's Survivor Legacy
This page details the journey of Survivor contestant Lia "Marina" Glass. Debut and Season 1 Lia played her first season in late September, under the pseudonym "Marina". She was chosen pretty quickly onto one of the tribes, and managed to snag a key from the ocean for the first challenge, although the tribe lost the challenge overall, and were forced to experience tribal council immediately. Lia survived, and randomly voted. In the next competition, Lia managed to get a shell, and won a point for the tribe, who managed to come back from the first challenge and win immunity. In the next challenge, a rivalry began between Lia and Dancan, another tribe member who became obsessed with trying to get Lia eliminated as she was deemed as a challenge beast. Despite this, neither of them went home at the tribal council ceremony, and someone else did instead. The merge then came, and Lia managed to score herself individual immunity from the first vote off as the merged tribe. Despite wanting to vote off Dancan, Lia voted off a different player who came second in the challenge, as she wanted less competition, and they were eliminated from the competition. The next two competitions were close, but Lia lost them both, placing high on both competitions. Despite this, she was not eliminated, and managed to get her rival, Dancan, eliminated at the final six. However, this changed at Final 5, with Lia winning individual immunity once again, which made her position tricky as she didn't know which alliance to side with, eventually eliminating Ioan from the competition, as she trusted Hidden more. At the final four, Lia lost immunity, but managed to stick with her alliance, which resulted in Macey's elimination, leaving Lia, Hidden and Snocky as the final three going into the final tribal council. However, Lia only received one vote from the jurors, leaving her in second place. Season 2 Lia returned under the same nickname as "Marina" from the previous season. Once again, her tribe lost the first challenge, and since she had no loyalties, she voted off the tribe captain Brianna, however she wasn't eliminated. This changed in the next challenge, where the tribe won. The merge came earlier this season, with twelve characters. Lia managed to score herself the first individual immunity of the season once again, and voted randomly at the tribal council ceremony. Lia formed an alliance with two other players, Becky and Elusive, while also retaining Hidden from the previous game, giving her a 4-person alliance. When she lost the next individual immunity, it wasn't hard for them to take the majority and they voted off a threat called Maya. Lia took centre stage the next few immunity challenges, managing to win three in a row, making her seen as a competitive threat. Despite this, it was already the final six, and she knew she had the majority on her side, and that she wouldn't need to keep winning anymore to survive. She lost the F5 immunity challenge, and voted with her core alliance of Becky and Elusive which allowed her to make the final tribal council along with them two, where Becky managed to win, leaving Lia in third place, a place down from her last season. Transformation and Season 3 Lia underwent a transformation in looks for her third season, and went under her actual name for the season. She dyed her hair green and wore a more upbeat outfit, instead of her despair outfit. Lia's tribe won the first challenge, but lost the second and third, but she survived. For the first time ever, Lia lost the first immunity challenge, but managed to win the next three in succession, which led to the final tribal council, where she managed to win the competition against Becky and Nina. Season 4 Lia's tribe was on a losing streak, losing three times in a row, but she survived all of the tribals, which surprised her after Becky got rocked out in the first. At the merge, Lia managed to win the first immunity, then lose the next two, but then at the fourth challenge, she won, however, her closest ally Nina was rocked out shockingly at the final five, which made Lia create an alliance with the other two girls in the competition, which allowed them to eliminate Daniel and reach the final tribal council. Once there, she came in second place behind Ari, the winner of the season. Season 5 Lia's tribe lost the first challenge, but after a switch, she managed to go on a winning streak with her tribe and new allies Jill and Macy after Becky and Elusive were on the other tribe. When the merge hit, Lia hit her usual stride and managed to win three individual immunities in a row, taking her to the final six, however, due to the blindside of Elusive as the first merge boot, she had to focus on her alliance with Becky, Jill and Macy to make it far in this game, and to no surprise, they ended up as the final four. The final four elimination was tough after Lia lost immunity, but they agreed that Macy should be eliminated as she would've easily won the Sole Survivor title. At the final tribal council, Lia came second, losing to Becky in a 3-2 vote.